


Souvenirs secrets

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Marathon Faradien, Obitine, otp
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Drabble] Lorsque le Conseil Jedi mentionne Satine Kryze, Obi-Wan se perd dans ses souvenirs de sa Duchesse bien-aimée... /Marathon Faradien - Day 38/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souvenirs secrets

**Author's Note:**

> /Marathon Faradien - Day 38/
> 
> Je ne suis pas très fière du titre de cette fanfiction, mais j'ai horreur de donner des titres à mes textes ^-^' du coup je manque souvent d'idées.

Protéger la Duchesse de Mandalore ? Obi-Wan Kenobi avait été surpris par la teneur de la mission que le Conseil Jedi venait de lui confier. Non pas que ce type de travail lui était étranger, mais cela signifiait surtout qu'il allait revoir Satine...

Il se souvenait de la tendresse dans ses yeux bleus, lorsque son regard se posait sur lui. Il se rappelait de la douceur de soie de ses cheveux blonds, lorsqu'il promenait ses doigts dans sa chevelure, alors qu'elle était assise contre lui le soir... Et de la chaleur de sa peau nue contre la sienne... Et de la tendresse dans ses baisers...

\- Maître ? appela une voix lointaine, alors qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées. Obi-Wan ?

Il releva brusquement la tête. Anakin se tenait devant lui, un soupçon d'inquiétude dans le regard. Les deux hommes se fixèrent un instant, puis Obi-Wan se détourna. Anakin n'avait pas besoin de savoir où son esprit s'était égaré...

**Author's Note:**

> Obi-Wan, petit cachottier x') J'adore le couple Obitine, un de mes OTPs (dommage que leur destin soit si tragique...).
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review :)


End file.
